The compounds of the invention are structurally related to buprenorphine. But, unlike buprenorphine, the compounds are mu opioid receptor (MOPr) antagonists that do not also have significant MOPr agonist activity. They share buprenorphine's antagonism at kappa opioid receptors (KOPr) and may also have activity at the NOP/ORL-1 receptor.